


Pieces

by crimsonadvent



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Breaks your heart, Deep seated hurt, F/M, It burns, Patrick Weekes, it burns you inside, so much feels, stupid podcast, that part about the last romance, to tiny little pieces, yes that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solas piece in lieu of Patrick Weeke's insight on Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

He wanted to tell her everything. Every little truth, every connection and who he was but he couldn’t’. The words were at the tip of his tongue, apprehension sung in his veins.

Would she turn him away? Would the light in her eyes lose their glamor when she pulled the wool off of them? Would he run?

He swallowed the bile rising in his throat, unsure of the nature of these emotions. He was bursting at the seams, words wanting their escape from his lips. He pauses, asks himself.

Was it worth it?

And he spins her a different tale, one much closer to her but farther from his intentions. And he runs his hands over her skin, erasing her brandings. She was so beautiful unmarked. Her eyes shone with emotions.

His chest felt tight, constricting. Should he tell her? He stumbled on his thoughts, afraid. He wanted to abandon all the ties that bound him but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. He should see this to the end, making a proper conclusion.

 _It hurt._ This tightening in his chest, as if a hand was constricting his heart. He tried to hide everything but some bits of his emotions escaped. It showed on her face. Her smile was beautiful, he wanted to cherish it, bathe in it.

What can he tell her that would soothe him? Soothe them?

**“You are so beautiful.”**

And with those words, he broke apart into fragments, consumed by the very words he could never tell her. He was a fool, a coward. His sins tied him to his duties, chaining him from the light he sought for years. He will never make her happy, he never had that pleasure. Oh how he could wish the roles were different.

And he pulled back, away from the very being that was his salvation. He walked away, each step leaving a piece of himself in its wake.


End file.
